Drarry Music Drabble
by AudaciousAxel
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter 10 Song Music Drabble


Drarry Music Drabble

By: Audacious Axel

This is the music drabble

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your musical player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these then post them.

"**Fireflies" By: Ocean Eyes**

Both boys ran into a huge clearing as the night started to fell.

"Wow, look at this." The raven haired boy yelled at the blond.

"They are beautiful." Draco said as he ran up behind Harry. "They remind me of your eyes."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, but it's not true, there is no compare to these little bugs."

Draco then kissed Harry softly. "I love these fireflies like I love you."

"**Ugly Side" By: Blue October**

Draco quickly walked up to a raven haired boy and his small group.

"Potter, come with me there are things we need to discuss."

The small group started to follow.

"No just Potter."

Both boys walked down a hall. Draco then looked around quickly. Seeing the hall was empty, he pulled Harry in to the closest broom closet. Draco then knelt down at Harry's feet.

"I can't handle this, light my heart, I can't show you my ugly side anymore."

"**Sex and Candy" By: Marcy Playground**

Draco slowly walked into a pub after class. He looked around to see a raven haired boy sitting in his spot glaring at him.

He walked over to him. "Potter that is where I sit, so move!"

Harry looked up at him. "No"

Draco then had a strange earge to have this boy to himself.

"**All I Need" By: Tom Felton**

Draco looked over at the boy next to him smiling at his sleeping face. The sun was shining throw the window onto the two of them.

Draco softly kissed the boy. "I love you."

Harry smiled and looked up at his partner.

"A thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you." Draco said as he slid a finger over the naked flesh on Harry's shoulder.

"I will always be here if you close your eyes and I will be by your side."

"All I need is you." Draco said with a smile.

"**My Immortal" By: Evanescence**

Slowly Draco walked down a hall, remembering his days with Harry.

"Why won't you leave." he said grabbing his head. "I can't handle this." He shouted into the empty hall.

Draco then took off down the hall, feeling crazy and sick to his stomach.

"Potter." Was all he could say as he ran into Harry, pushing him into a wall. "I can't do this, I love you too much." Softly he kissed the boy and the boy kissed him back.

"**We R Who We R" By: Kasha**

Both boys walked into a club to a highly beating rhythm of music. They made their way to the middle of a dancing crowed, and both joined along with the music.

"This is a good place." Harry yelled to Draco.

"You got that right; my body is getting numb already." After 5 songs, Draco grabbed Harry's hand. "Come with me."

He dragged him over to a corner of the room, pinning him in the corner kissing his neck. "We are who we are."

"**Bad Romance" By: Lady Gaga**

"Hey, Potter, what is your fucking problem?" Draco yelled.

"You are my problem, I hate you but I am always coming back for more." Harry yelled right back.

"You and I can't escape the feeling we get from the bad romance we have so get over it you fucking pussy."

"Don't call me that you ass."

"Fine then I will fucking show you how much of a pussy you really are." Draco grabbed a hold of Harry and flung him into a chair.

Draco kissed him hard on the lips, ripping open Harry's shirt then his own. Draco then bit down on the boy's lip hard, making Harry let out a sharp yip of pleasure.

"See, this is our bad romance."

"**Iris" By: The Goo Goo Dolls**

"Don't leave me."

"I'll always be here." Draco slipped his hand into Harry's. "I won't leave you."

Harry started to cry.

"Don't cry I hide from everyone but you." Draco softly kissed the crying boy.

"So, stay and hide but don't leave."

"You're the closest thing I have to heaven and people don't or won't understand me."

"I understand you"

"I just want you to know who I am," Draco smiled, "Nothing more."

"**Misery" By: Maroon 5**

"Kiss me." Harry shouted to the boy above him.

Draco fought the dying urge to do as he was told and lost.

Harry then pushed Draco away

"Woh woh woh no, you can't do this again. I'm turned on and it is killing me."

Harry gave no reply. Draco moved back above the raven haired boy.

"I'm not letting you do this again." Quickly, he pinned Harry down on the bed with all his weight. Draco laid kisses on Harry's lips and down his neck.

"**Can't Stand It" By: Never Shout Never**

"You are always on my mind, you know that?" Draco asked Harry as they sat in a private room, on the train to Hogwarts. "You're just so cute; I will do anything for you."

Harry blush grow into a deep red.

"You're beautiful babe I love you."

Harry's blush got darker and darker.

"I can't stand it."

**Authors Note**

So this is one if my top favorite youi couples and I thought that I would make this music drabble for them to prove how much I love them. I also can believe how long it took me to type it up.


End file.
